


Rebuild

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-16
Updated: 2009-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts was quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuild

Hogwarts was quiet. Light shone through a cloudy sky as a group of people worked on the grounds. The bodies had been cleared long ago but the derbies of the battle was a hard reminder of what had taken place on the school.

"Maybe we should go," Lee Jordan said, while he used his wand to clear some stones from what had been one of the small gardens.

"They are depressing," George said, sparing a look to the dozens of volunteers that were helping with the reconstruction of Hogwarts. "We won!" Fred said louder. "Voldemort is gone!"

An elderly lady nearby gave him a disapproving look. "Respect, young man! People died here, what you see here is the result of the wicked workings of you-know-who."

"You can call him Voldemort," George said, by now he had the attention of almost everyone. "He's dead. This is where _we_ made our stand, where we won."

"Voldemort wand is made of ash," Lee began to chant softly.

George smiled. "He liked to take it up the--"

"Outrageous!" cried the woman.

George ignored her. "Harry Potter fought him off, they had a duel and Voldy lost. Now he rots down in the ground, nothing more than a noseless clown."

"Clown?" asked Lee, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, pathetic," George lamented. "Fred would be appalled."

"What is appalling, young men, is your behavior!"

"The Dark Lord is no more so have a drink, we killed him off?" They all turned to look at Madam Rosmerta who was busy handing Pumpkin Juice to the workers. She gave them small shrug and continued working.

Another voice tried a rhyme and then another and another. By the time the old woman apparated away in a huff of indignation everyone had joined in and rhyme after rhyme rang through the destroyed school.

George smirked and leaned closer to Lee. "Do you hear the people sing? They are healing."

Lee nodded. "I think we all are."


End file.
